


Hidden kisses (secrets & shots)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinking, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Matt and (Y/N) were meant to have broken up a near decade ago. Foggy, as (Y/N)’s brother wouldn’t have expected to be okay with the two dating so they didn’t exactly want to. Here’s what happens when (Y/N) visits Hell’s Kitchen once again.





	Hidden kisses (secrets & shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have no idea what happened here but I apparently think it’s decent enough to post so... here you go?

“Whoever she is, she’s missing out.” Foggy sympathised. “You can say that again.” Came a voice from behind, Matt(of course) already knew that they were there and who ‘They’ is but still pretended to jump. He had to keep up the appearance after all. 

“Jesus (Y/N) you scared the crap out of me!” Foggy scolded his sister. “As intended” she shrugged, taking a seat on Foggy’s desk after hugging both of the men. “Hi Matty, long time no see” the woman greeted. “Tell me about it,” Matt joked, making Foggy roll his eyes. “Original,” (Y/N) shot back. That was Matts reply to her every time she muttered those words. 

At first, she had felt bad but then she realised how many sly comments about his blindness he had made. So (Y/N) thought, ‘what the hell, he’s not made of glass,’ and laughed at his bad jokes. 

“So, who’s the girl Matty?” The (Y/H/C) haired woman asked as Foggy shooed her off his desk. “There wasn’t really much there. Just a little flirting. She deserves someone better anyway.” Matt shrugged off, Foggy yet again rolling his eyes. 

“Aw, Matty you’re such a frigging sap. Why can’t you be like everyone else and blame the breakup on the girl and go and get hammered? Not everything is your fault.” It was (Y/N)’s turn to roll her eyes. Foggy smiled slightly as an amazing idea formed in his head. “Then why don’t us four go and get drunk, Josie would never turn us away!” Foggy exclaimed, jumping up from his chair which (Y/N) swiftly stole. 

“I’m sorry, who’s the fourth? Did you finally get a girlfriend Fog?” (Y/N) questioned her brother. “Oh shut up, I meant Karen.” Foggy sighed, whacking his sister gently with a folder full of court work. 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you in months you’re going to have to elaborate on who Karen is.” You pointed out, resting your feet over Matts' legs. “Foggy did you just put your legs on my lap?” Matt jokingly questioned, smirk solid in place. “You’re feet have shrunk, and lost their stench.” Matt continued, running his hand over (Y/N)’s shoe. 

“Rude.” Foggy complained before calling for Karen. “This is Karen!” Foggy introduced, making jazz hands as the blonde strolled through the door. “Hi” she greeted shyly. “Hey, I’m Foggy’s sister, (Y/N) Nelson,” the (Y/E/C) eyed woman greeted. “Karen Page,” The girl shot back with a friendly smile. 

“So... what’s happening in here?” She questioned with a smile, sitting on Foggy’s desk, much to his annoyance. “We’re having girl talk,” Matt answered, drawing a laugh from (Y/N). “The manicures are up next!” Foggy joked. “Then we’re getting absolutely hammered at Josie’s” (Y/N) added, “you in?” Karen pretended to think for a moment before replying, “well of course.” 

Matt, Foggy and Karen wrapped up with their abandoned work before dragging on their coats. “To Josie’s!” (Y/N) called out, deepening her voice as she waved a finger in the air. 

It’s only a short walk there so they decided not to pay the taxi fee. The path was rather small so Karen and Foggy walked behind and Matt and (Y/N) in front. 

“So, mind catching me up on what’s happened in the past...” (Y/N) stopped to think when the last time she saw her brother and his friend. “...6 months?” She questioned as she hooked her arm around the one Matt offered her. 

The lawyer stopped to think for a while. “Well, there’s been a few good cases, we got Karen out for a murder she was framed for. There’s a new vigilante in town. The people are calling him either the man in the mask or daredevil. And umm... me and Foggy finally opened a firm.” Matt listed. “Wow, that sounds exhausting,” (Y/N) huffed out, dragging her free hand through her (Y/H/C) locks. 

The casual chatter continued as they reached Josie’s, Matt and (Y/N) shooting the odd question back and forth before they finally entered the bar. 

“Hey, Josie!” (Y/N) called over the room, grabbing the brunettes attention. “(Y/N)! Haven’t seen you here in a while. How’re you doin’?” She greeted as she handed a pint of larger over to a grumpy looking man across the bar. “All good, how ‘bout you?” She replied, strolling over to the bar with Matt still on her arm. “I’m great, business is blooming, I think I’ll be able to retire by 50 at this point.” She sighed at the thought as she started pouring another drink. (Y/N) let out a gasp, “you can’t leave us to go drinking in any random bar,” she put her hand over her heart before pretending to wipe away a tear. “Oh, we both know I won’t be giving up this bar so quickly!” Josie laughed before going back to business. “So, will you four be having the usual?” She questioned. “But of course.” 

“So, how did you two meet?” Karen asked Matt and (Y/N) as they found a table, “Foggy was just telling me how when he tried to introduce you to Matt that you two had already met.” Karen elaborated. Matt and (Y/N) laughed at the memory. “We met in the campus library. I had stolen Foggy’s student card and went to explore. 

We bumped into each other, it was as cliche and as cheesy as one would imagine it to be. Matty offered to take me for coffee-“ she suddenly looked to Matt as if she was asking if she should continue or not. 

“We... erm well, uh y’know went back to my dorm. We never really labelled it, it was romantic and could have gone on I imagine but we decided to end it when we found out that (Y/N) was Foggy’s sister and that I was his best friend.” Matt continued. “We’ll never forget Foggy’s face when we first told him. But he couldn’t really talk, could you Foggybear?” (Y/N) joked, knocking her knees against Matts as she giggled. “Foggybear?” Karen questioned. “Ha. You looked so disgusted when you found out!” Matt joined in, patting his friend on his shoulder. “He was having sex with my roommate and I had invited her over for Christmas. He went so red!” (Y/N) burst out laughing yet again.

“Yeah, well you should’ve seen how red you looked when ma asked you why you were so friendly with Matt.” Foggy shot back, grin pulling at his features. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure she would have died of shame if I told her.”

“Difference is, me and Marcy didn’t get back together.” Foggy pointed out, making both Matt and (Y/N) freeze. He wasn’t supposed to know about that. “W-what d’you mean? Me and Matt aren’t dating,” (Y/N) questioned quickly. Had he known this whole time that whenever she came round for Christmas or his birthday that she and Matt were... not doing what they were meant to? Surely not.

“Oh come on, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I never said that you two should break up. You’re good for each other. You should get back together,” Foggy suggested as Josie dropped your drinks at the table you had taken over. 

“Umm.” Neither (Y/N) or Matt knew what to say next. “Okay, Okay. Just think about it then,” Foggy gave in before his phone started to ring, making both Matt and (Y/N) jump out of their skin. 

Foggy left for a few minutes whilst he took the call. By the time he got back both (Y/N) and Matts glasses were empty and (Y/N) was debating stealing her brother's whiskey. 

“Karen, we need to go,” Foggy told the table as he slid on his coat. “What’s the matter?” You questioned, Matt already knowing the answer. “This woman, one of our client's friends just said that they’d testify, but only if we’re quick.” Foggy hurriedly explained as Karen shrugged her coat on. “Shouldn’t Matty go with you?” You questioned. “No, you two talk. It’s fine.” Foggy rushed out before either got a chance to argue. 

“That was close.” Matt breathily whispered. “So... he wants us to get together,” (Y/N) pointed out, dragging Foggy’s drink towards her. “Yeah...” Matt answered simply as (Y/N) drank the whiskey like a shot.

“What should we tell him? Are we going to do this for real?” (Y/N) asked as she set the glass down. “I don’t know about you (Y/N) but I’ve never lost the feelings I had for you when we first met, not just the physical ones,” Matt admitted as he started to drag Karen’s glass towards him. 

“Me neither. But how is this going to work? We’ve already been unofficially dating for the better half of a decade.” (Y/N) questioned as Matt started to drink from Karen’s glass. “How about we work this all out in the morning?” Matt suggested before going up to the bar to get a few shots. “For now, we’ll stick to the plan of getting drunk.” Matt handed (Y/N) over three shots, taking the other three for himself. “Sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
